A wide variety of thermosetting resins is well known in the art and the resins and cured products therefrom are useful in a variety of applications such as castings and coatings where properties of strength, toughness and a solvent resistance are desired. Particular applications are in the automotive and lacquer industries where good adhesion and temperature stability are particularly important along with solvent and stress resistance.
Also known in the art is the class of linear alternating polymers of carbon monoxide and olefin(s) known as polyketone polymers or polyketones. An early production of such polymers is disclosed by Nozaki, U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,412, for example, wherein polymerization is conducted in the presence of arylphosphine complexes of palladium moieties as catalyst and certain inert solvents. More recent processes for the production of such polymers are illustrated by a number of published European Patent Applications including 121,965, 181,014, 213,671 and 257,663. These processes typically involve a catalyst composition formed from a compound of palladium, cobalt or nickel, the anion of a strong non-hydrohalogenic acid and a bidentate ligand of phosphorus, arsenic or antimony. The scope of the polymerization process is extensive but, without wishing to be limited, a preferred catalyst composition is formed from a palladium compound such as palladium acetate, the anion of a non-hydrohalogenic acid having a pKa below 2, e.g., the anion of trifluoroacetic acid or p-toluenesulfonic acid, and a bidentate ligand of phosphorus such as 1,3-bis(diphenylphosphino)propane or 1,3-bis[di(2-methoxyphenyl)phosphino]propane. The linear alternating polymers are typically materials of relatively high molecular weight but by control of reaction conditions, particularly reaction time and temperature, low molecular weight polymers, also known as oligomers, are alternatively produced.
In West German patent DE 2,600,431 there is described a resin consisting of a hydrogenated ethylene/carbon monoxide polymer and an amino-containing/formaldehyde resin. A curable blend of an ethylene/carbon monoxide copolymer and a melamine/formaldehyde resin is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,567,374. A copending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 433,871, filed Nov. 9, 1989 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,944 describes thermosetting resin compositions comprising a linear alternating polymer and certain polyfunctional amines. It would be of advantage to provide an additional resin composition derived from carbon monoxide and olefins, from which coatings and other cured products having good properties can be produced.